


Friendship is Forever

by Cars_Geek_24



Category: Original Work
Genre: :D, A bunch of other stuff but I don't know how to tag cuz this is my first ever fic to post on here, Author dedicates this story to someone she won't mention lol, Childhood Friends, Crushes, Cute Kids, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, IDK what else to say so I guess that's all the tags. For now, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Real-Life Equivalents, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, childhood crush, church, estranged friends, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cars_Geek_24/pseuds/Cars_Geek_24
Summary: Told in the P.O.V. of Daisy Anderson, join her as she explores her childhood friendship with Nick Dawson as they navigate life, growing up, and maybe even a bit of love.Based on a true story....my own! :P
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	1. New

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a true story of my own life! Some things are legit, and some are not. I'll try to post chapters once a week (every Friday, but today is an exception XD), but if I randomly don't, I'll post an update on why if I can figure out how. Lol. I'm also working on a separate fic rn (it's called "Finish Line" and has the same characters pretty much :D) and may put this one on the backburner, but we'll see. Lemme know what you guys think! Be nice tho, pwlease. :P

Feet padded across the dingy, red carpet of the church auditorium. Little feet. Feet that belonged to a 4, almost 5-year-old. Small feet, wearing black dress shoes. I watched those shoes walk over to us with their family.

My first thought as a 4-year-old was that he had small feet.

I was shy. I had friends in preschool, don’t get me wrong, but I was shy. Quiet. Introverted. Independent. But this kid seemed different. Apparently, I had missed his birthday, Mom told me.

Earlier that Sunday morning my mom had told me we were going to meet another family. They had a son my age.

Alright.

While my parents talked with his parents he stood, wearing those black, shiny, yet scuffed up dress shoes. His feet at an awkward angle. He was nervous. I guess he didn’t talk to girls as much as I talked to boys.

I looked up.

Well…

He was a head shorter than me.

So, I looked down a little.

I couldn’t help but look at his hazel eyes, thinking.

His sister stood over with their mom. Apparently, she was about to be a 4th grader, according to what her mom just told mine.

He still stood in front of me, unmoving.

I waited.

I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Something about this boy intrigued me. I always got along with boys better than girls, but he was…different. New.

I hadn’t noticed his name tag yet. ‘Nicholas Dawson.’ I repeated his name over and over again in my head. I liked the sound of it.

While I was thinking about his name, I hadn’t noticed his sister come over to us. Nor had I noticed him beginning to stare at me either.

“Hi,” his sister said to me. She was tall. A fourth grader.

“You’re Daisy, right?” Oh. She asked me a question. I broke out of my shell.

“Yeah,” I mumbled. I was shy. She could tell I was nervous. She smiled.

“That’s a cool name. I’m Sadie. This is my little brother Nick.” She gestured towards the boy I’d been thinking about.

She mumbled into his ear. I guess she wanted him to introduce himself. He looked from Sadie to me. He looked about ready to hide in a hole and never come out.

He waved slightly. “Hi,” he started softly. “I’m Nick.”

His voice was small. Squeaky. He sounded like Mickey Mouse. It wasn’t the voice I expected. He seemed shy too.

I had a feeling about this guy.

Sadie patted Nick’s shoulder. I liked this Sadie. She had long, strawberry blond hair. She had on an orange dress and some grey, glittery shoes. She seemed nice. I liked nice people.

I wanted an older sister.

“I heard you’re going into kindergarten? That’s cool. Nicky here is too.” Sadie patted Nick again. He looked at her with an annoyed glance. I dully noted that he didn’t like being called ‘Nicky.’

“Yeah. I am,” I whispered. I was getting comfortable with these two, but I was still the introverted human I’d always been.

“That’s cool. I bet you and Nick here could be pretty good friends. He doesn’t have many. He’s shy,” she whispered the last part to me. Nick just looked offended.

She totally did it on purpose.

“I am not, Sadie!” Nick defended himself softly. He looked deeply hurt.

“Well, you have only said like, two words to her. She’s talking more than you,” Sadie replied.

Nick looked at me again. He seemed embarrassed now.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I guess my sister’s sort of right. Um… do you want to be friends?”

I didn’t know he could speak more than one word. I was wrong.

Friends? Did he just say friends?

That was an abrupt question.

I looked into his hazel eyes and he looked into my blue ones.

I smiled.

“Yeah. I’d like that,” I responded. I meant it wholeheartedly.

He smiled back.

His parents came to tell Sadie and Nick it was time to go. Nick waved at me with a small smile. I waved back.

Mom told me she and Nick’s mom set up a play date. I was thrilled.

I liked this Nick Dawson.

It was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. Playdate

The Dawson’s house was small. Kind of like Nick. It fit. A small, short, yet welcoming home.

I walked up the steps with Mom to the front door. She let me ring the doorbell.

I was nervous, for some reason unbeknownst to me. I was literally walking into the unknown. When I met Nick, it felt like we could be best friends. However, I didn’t know if he felt the same.

My 4-year-old brain continued to ponder this, when the front door opened, revealing Mrs. Dawson. She was obviously taller than me, but definitely shorter than Mom. She had mid- length, grayish hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore glasses, a blue shirt, jeans, and some flip flops.

I always noticed peoples’ shoes.

Why? I don’t know.

My mom and Mrs. Dawson began to chat and I stood there awkwardly. That is, until Nick approached the doorway. He seemed significantly more comfortable seeing me this time.

Interesting.

“H…hi, Daisy,” Nick began. “Um…I have a Wii, d…do you want to play?”

I waved and smiled shyly. I loved Wii games. Dad and I played them frequently. Of course, I wanted to play.

“Yeah, ok,” I answered softly. I kicked off my navy blue skippers beside the door.

Nick smiled and led me inside, and I heard my mom call that she’d pick me up in two hours.

That would never be enough time.

I waved in response to Mom and followed Nick to their living room, where I saw a bunch of instruments.

A drum set, a couple of guitars, a mic. Yet, they weren’t normal instruments. I pondered this a few minutes, until Nick asked me a question.

“Um… so I have Wii sports, Wii sports resort, and LEGO rock band. What do you want to play?” Nick asked me.

“Oh, is LEGO rock band what all these instruments are for?” I asked softly.

“Yeah. It’s really fun. Do you want to try that game?” He asked back.

I had my eye on the white and grey drum set.

“Oh yeah,” I responded with sudden enthusiasm, which seemed to throw Nick off guard.

Then Nick laughed.

I hadn’t heard a sound anything like his laugh before. It sounded like a baby’s laugh. A hiccup, mixed with a snort at the end.

I laughed with him.

He plugged in the game and he explained how it worked. We designed our characters and chose to play “ghost-busters.”

With Nick on lead guitar and me on drums, we completely dominated “ghost-busters.” We should’ve had a band. Maybe. Not really.

I hit several wrong downbeats, which only made me laugh, and Nick laugh harder. Unbeknownst to us, Mrs. Dawson was watching us with fondness.

Overall, Nick and I probably laughed 90% of our first play date. While we were halfway through bowling on Wii sports, Mom came to pick me up. I hadn’t noticed she was there yet.

When I finished getting my 10th strike in a row on the last frame, much to Nick’s amusement, to my own surprise, I looked up and saw Mom and Mrs. Dawson. They were looking at the two of us with pure, motherly fondness. 

I was surprised Mom was there.

Didn’t I just get here?

It couldn’t have been two hours.

Could it?

Nick saw my mom a few seconds after I did. I saw his face fall.

“Aw, you have to leave already?” He whined.

“I’m afraid she does, Nicky,” his mom responded. She looked at my mom, who shared a glance with Mrs. Dawson.

“Don’t worry, Nick,” Mom began. “Your mom and I were just planning for you and Daisy to play at our house next Monday.”

Nick and I looked at each other with a mix of shock, glee, and pure excitement. This play date was a blast. I couldn’t wait and clearly, neither could Nick.

We hugged goodbye when it finally came time to leave. I didn’t want to go, but it was time.

We waved as I walked out the front door to our 2004 silver Honda Pilot to head home.

In short, it was the best 2-hour play date I had ever been to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know whatchya think! :P


	3. Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter I'll post today. You'll see Chapter 4 on Friday :)!

I sat in my blue, plastic Church chair for Sunday School in the kindergarten classroom. We were coloring a picture of baby Jesus and Mary. It was December after all. Christmas was in a few weeks. Time for presents! I couldn’t wait.

Across from me sat Nick. We had grown closer over the past few months. Despite kindergarten having started a few months ago, we had been to each other’s houses several times since our first play date. We played Wii, with our cats (Nick had two: Smokey and Chilly—so cute!), and went to the park. We even went bowling once! That was fun!

Our parents got along considerably well. It was like our families were meant to be. Sadie tagged along with us a lot of the time. I loved her. She was like a sister to me. As an only child, that was the best thing in the world.

I grabbed a green crayon from the box on the table. Our table consisted of four of us. Nick, who sat across from me on the right side of the table, a boy named Nolan sat next to him on the left, with another boy across from him named Kevin, who sat next to me. He was extremely shy, like me, while the other boy, Nolan, was happily talking about everything he was coloring on his baby Jesus and Mary coloring sheet.

I finished up coloring my Mary’s clothes green, in between the lines like the artist I was, and reached for another crayon. I wanted red. It was the Christmas season after all. I looked up to notice Nick, who was staring at me for some weird reason. He had a strange look, like I was a freshly baked Christmas cookie or something—he looked like he was daydreaming.

It creeped me out.

“Uh, Nick,” I started. “Why are you looking at me like that? It’s creepy.” I was honest. Always was with Nick too.

I guess I woke him from whatever it was he was daydreaming about because he suddenly jerked back into his chair. He turned pink. I was confused.

“Are you ok?” I asked.

He looked down and reached into the bucket for a random crayon and pretended I hadn’t just asked him a question.

I sat there a moment. I finally gave up and reached for a red crayon and began coloring again. Our table silently colored—well, not quite silently. Nolan continued to jabber about his neon yellow Jesus. I inwardly rolled my eyes. Even as a kindergartner, I thought that bragging about our neon-colored Savior was kind of wrong. 

Out of nowhere, Nick set down his crayon. He looked up at me finally and I looked up too. Maybe he would finally answer the question I asked about 10 minutes ago. He looked like there was something he wanted to say. I gave him a look that suggested he could start talking. He cleared his throat.

“Daisy, I really like you. I’m going to marry you when I grow up,” he proclaimed with authority. He looked at me with confidence. It went away when he saw our table staring back. I dropped my red crayon.

I just stared at him, mouth agape. Kevin stared at him with wide, innocent eyes. Even Nolan stopped talking for 5 seconds to stare at him in shock. Our table was silent. Nick began to look slightly less confident and more embarrassed.

“Whoa,” Kevin breathed out first. I’d never heard him speak before.

Nolan broke out in an amused grin. “Wow, that’s something else. Haven’t you ever considered crooties, though?”

Nick turned red again. “N-no. Daisy d-doesn’t have crooties,” Nick stammered.

They couldn’t even say ‘cooties’ right. I rolled my eyes for real that time.

I thought about it while Nolan continued explaining crooties, when I finally replied.

“Ok,” I finally answered. The boys all turned and looked at me.

“Huh?” Nolan questioned, clearly confused.

“I said ok,” I replied. “I’ll marry you when we grow up, Nick.”

They all looked even more shocked than before.

“What!!?” Nolan screeched, with a high-pitched squeak.

“Really?” Kevin whispered in shock, and a faint smile.

“R-Really?!” Nick asked, hopefully.

I looked at all of them. I smiled in Nick’s direction. “Of course,” I answered. “You’re my best friend, and I really like you too. Why wouldn’t I? …And it’s ‘cooties,’ Nolan.” I added the last part with sarcasm. For once, Nolan was flustered. He didn’t say anything after that. Kevin just shook his head a little, smiled a tiny, shy smile, and went back to coloring.

Nick smiled shyly at me. “Thanks,” he whispered softly after Nolan and Kevin went back to coloring.

I smiled back, and finally colored Mary’s head-wrap red, like I’d wanted to for the past half-hour. Once Nick went back to coloring as well, I began thinking again.

‘Did he really mean it?’ I wondered. I hadn’t thought about marriage before. Or ever.

Until right then.

It was meant to be.

I’d make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you think! :))))))

**Author's Note:**

> See ya at the next chapter! Comment what y 'all think!


End file.
